Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor with a stator and a rotor. In particular, the electric motor is suitable for attachment to a circuit board. The invention further relates to an electrical circuit with a circuit board and an electric motor connected to the circuit board.
Description of the Background Art
Switching modules are usually constructed in the manner of a relay and usually have a switch which is moved by means of an actuator. For this purpose, an electromagnet is used, which with suitable energization moves a switch from an open to a closed position. Reopening is ensured by means of a mechanical spring. In order for an opening always to be guaranteed during a hooking or a welding of the contacts in the closed position, it is necessary to select a spring with a relatively high spring force. Consequently, it is necessary to choose a comparatively powerful electromagnet, so that the switch can be brought into the closed position during normal operation. This requires a relatively large installation space of the switching module and a comparatively high power consumption.
Unless a rapid switching between the two positions is required, or as long as different switching stages need to be assumed by the switch, an electric motor can be used. This drives a spindle or the like, by means of which the rotational motion of the electric motor is converted into a transverse movement which adjusts the switch. In order to exert high forces with the electric motor, a relatively high electric current is required for the operation of the electric motor, which leads to an increased burden during energization. Alternatively, an electric motor with a comparatively low electrical current, but operated at an increased speed, is used. It is hereby necessary to reduce the rotational speed by means of reduction gear to a manageable speed for further components of the switch, such as the spindle or the like, which thus also increases the applied torque. Due to the comparatively high speed of the electric motor, the friction is increased. Also required are a comparatively precise bearing and the reduction gear, which in turn increases the installation space.
From DE 10 2009 053 727 A1, a cycloidal drive for the undercarriage of automobiles is known. Here, a swash plate eccentrically mounted around a central axis circulates a stator arranged within the swash plate. By means of the stator, an eccentric rotary motion of the swash plate is caused when current is supplied, said swash plate meshing with an outer support ring.